STPC01/Image Gallery
Screenshots STPC01 Hikaru looking into her telescope.jpg|Hikaru looking into her telescope STPC01 Hikaru looking at the sky.jpg|Hikaru looking at the sky through her telescope STPC01 The star about to burst.png|A star spins around STPC01 Fuwa constellation.jpg|Hikaru imagines a Fuwa constellation STPC01 Hikaru inspired by the Fuwa constellation.jpg|Hikaru inspired by the Fuwa constellation STPC01 Hikaru drawing.jpg|Hikaru drawing the constellation down STPC01 The Fuwa Constellation.jpg|The Fuwa Constellation STPC01 Hikaru proud of her drawings.jpg|Hikaru proud of her drawing STPC01-Hikaru and Fuwa staring at each other.jpg|Hikaru meets Fuwa STPC01 Fuwa bumps into Hikaru's head.jpg|Fuwa bumps into Hikaru's head STPC01 Fuwa giggling.jpg|Fuwa giggles STPC01 Hikaru surprised by Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru surprised by Fuwa STPC01 Hikaru excited by the thought of an alien.jpg|Hikaru excited by the thought of an alien in her room STPC01-Fuwa on Hikaru's head.jpg|Fuwa sitting on Hikaru's head STPC01 Fuwa creates a warp.jpg|Fuwa creates a warp STPC01 Hikaru surprised by what is happening.jpg|Hikaru surprised by what is happening STPC01 Hikaru being sent into the warp.jpg|Hikaru being sent into the warp STPC01 Hikaru flying through space.jpg|Hikaru flying through space STPC01 Hikaru notices something odd.jpg|Hikaru notices something odd STPC01 The dark planet.jpg|The dark planet STPC01 Hikaru asleep.jpg|Hikaru asleep STPC01 Hikaru wonders if it was a dream.jpg|Hikaru wonders if it was a dream STPC01 Hikaru startled by Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru startled by Fuwa STPC01 Hikaru talking to her mom.jpg|Hikaru telling her mother about the other night STPC01 Terumi surprised.jpg|Terumi surprised by her daughter STPC01 Hikaru appologises to her grandfather.jpg|Hikaru says good morning impolitely STPC01 Hikaru riding her bike.jpg|Hikaru riding her bike STPC01 Hikaru talking to Sorami.png|Hikaru talks to Ryoutarou STPC01 Hikaru happy.jpg|Hikaru energised to ride her bike STPC01 Hikaru tired and hungry.jpg|Hikaru tired and hungry STPC01 Hikaru about to eat her donut.jpg|Hikaru ready to dig in STPC01 Hikaru letting Fuwa have her donut.jpg|Hikaru letting Fuwa have her donut STPC01 Fuwa enjoying the donut.jpg|Fuwa enjoying the donut STPC01 Fuwa watchin Hikaru draw.jpg|Fuwa watching Hikaru draw STPC01 Fuwa admiring the dadillion.jpg|Fuwa admiring the dandelion STPC01 Hikaru look after Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru looking at the sleeping Fuwa STPC01 Hikaru and Fuwa both alsee.jpg|Hikaru and Fuwa both asleep STPC01 Taurus telling Fuwa to go.jpg|Taurus telling Fuwa that she's their only hope STPC01 Star Princesses sensing danger.jpg|Star Princesses sensing danger STPC01 Knot Raiders attack.jpg|The Notraiders attack Lala and Prunce STPC01 rocket avoding the raiders.jpg|Lala and Prunce's rocket avoid the attacks STPC01 Prunce and Lala trying to find Fuwa.png|Prunce and Lala trying to find Fuwa STPC01 Fuwa warping the rocket to Earth.jpg|Fuwa warping the rocket to Earth STPC01 Hikaru surprised by the rocket.jpg|Hikaru surprised by the rocket STPC01 Two vistors.jpg|Two aliens appear in the doorway STPC01 Silhoette of Prunce and Lala.jpg|Silhouette of two aliens STPC01 Lala;s silhouette.jpg|The female alien's silhouette STPC01 Madoka and Fuwa eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Madoka in the eyecatch STOC01 Fuwa and Elena eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Elena in the eyecatch STOC01 Lala and Fuwa eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Lala in the eyecatch STPC01 Fuwa and Star eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in the eyecatch STPC01 Fuwa and Hikaru eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru peeking out from behind the Twinkle Book STPC01 Lala feeling ill.jpg|Lala feeling motion sickness STPC01 Prunce shocked and Lala ill.jpg|Prunce is surprised Lala is feeling ill STPC01-Hikaru and Fuwa watching the rocket landing.jpg|Hikaru and Fuwa looking at the rocket STPC01 Prunce and Lala notice Hikaru.jpg|Prunce and Lala notice Hikaru STPC01 Hikaru interest in the two aliens.jpg|Hikaru interested in the two aliens STPC01 Hikaru shocks Prunce.jpg|Prunce shocked that Hikaru doesn't like Fuwa's real name STPC01 - Prunce introducing himself.png|Prunce introduces himself STPC01 Lala laughs.jpg|Lala laughs STPC01 - Lala introducing herself.png|Lala introduces herself STPC01 Prunce acting cool.jpg|Hikaru comments about Prunce's name STPC01 The Knot Raiders arrive.jpg|The Notraiders appear STPC01 Hikaru gets excited.jpg|Hikaru is excited to see another alien STPC01 Kappard appears.jpg|Kappard appears STPC01 Hikaru shocked that Lala is running away.jpg|Hikaru turns around to see Lala running away STPC01 Prunce and Lala realise Hikaru sneaked onto the ship.png|Prunce and Lala realise Hikaru sneaked onto the rocket STPC01 Hikaru goes to admire the view.jpg|Hikaru and Fuwa go to admire the view STPC01 The rocket's alarms go off.jpg|The rocket's alarms go off STPC01 Hikaru determined to save Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru determined to save Fuwa STPC01 Prunce seals the hole.jpg|Prunce seals the hole STPC01 Kappard talking to Hikaru.jpg|Kappard talking to Hikaru STPC01 Hikaru protecting Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru protecting Fuwa STPC01 Hikaru smiles.jpg|Hikaru smiles at Fuwa STPC01 Lala watches everything.jpg|Lala watches from the rocket STPC01 Hikaru gaining power.jpg|Hikaru gaining power STPC Color Charge Star inserting the pen into the pendant.jpg|Hikaru inserting the pen into the pendant STPC Color Charge Star drawing.jpg|Hikaru starts to transform STPC Color Charge Star Dress appears.jpg|Star gets her outfit STPC Color Charge Star saying her speech.jpg|Star during her transformation STPC01 Cure Star.jpg|Star dancing STPC-Color Charge! Cure Star Pose.png|Star poses STPC01 Star shocked that she transformed.jpg|Star realises she transformed STPC01 Star preceeds to wonder how it happened.jpg|Star proceeds to wonder how she knew what to do STPC01 Lala supporting from the rocket.jpg|Lala watches Star from the rocket STPC01 Cure Star sees the Nottorei are everywhere.png|Star sees all the Nottorei STPC01 Star vs Nottorei.png|The Nottorei about to attack Star STPC01 Kappard orders the Nottorei to attack.jpg|Kappard orders the Nottorei to attack STPC01 Fuw flies into Star's arms.png|Fuwa flies into Star's arms STPC01 Cure Star spins in space.png|Star spins out of control STPC01 Star looking at her new appearance.jpg|Star looks at her new power STPC01 Star goes to attack.jpg|Star attacking the Nottorei STPC012 Star impressed at what she did.jpg|Star impressed with how well she fought Star about to punch the star.png|Star about to punch the star Star Punch! Cure Star punching the star.png|Star performing Star Punch STPC01 Star hugging Fuwa.jpg|Fuwa hugs Star STPC01 Hikaru goes to relax.jpg|Hikaru about to relax STPC01 Fuwa makes the girls hold hands.jpg|Fuwa makes the girls hold hands so they can understand each other STPC01 Fuwa's magic surrounds Lala.jpg|Fuwa's magic surrounds Lala STPC01 The Twinkle Book appears.jpg|The Twinkle Book appears STPC01 Prunce realises the rocket is going to crash.jpg|Prunce realises the rocket is going to crash STPC01 Elena sees the shooting star.jpg|Elena sees the "shooting star" STPC01 Madoka sees the shooting star.jpg|Madoka sees the "shooting star" STPC01 the rocket crashes.jpg|The rocket crashes STPC01 Lucky Constellations.jpg|Aries, Gemini and Libra as the Lucky Constellations Category:Image Galleries Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes